fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Affair Weather Friends
| Prev = The Bride to Beat | Next = Ticket to Rod }} Affair Weather Friends is the 61st episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on September 13, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Plot When Bloo and Mac meet a rich kid named Barry Bling, Mac takes him on a tour around fosters to help him decide on which Imaginary Friends he would like. Duchess is very eager to chosen seeing as Barry is incredibly wealthy, but much to hers and Mac's chagrin, he chooses Bloo to be his friend. Mac refuses to give up Bloo and grabs onto him starting a tug-of-war between him and Barry over Bloo, despite Barry's bribing with money and even convincing Bloo to come (with a toy known as the "Automatic Paddleball Prototype,") but after seeing Mac about to cry, Bloo quickly refuses so as to protect his friendship with Mac. However, the next day, Bloo goes back on his word and arrives at Barry Bling's house to spend some time with him. As Mac gets out of school, he spots Bloo coming from Barry Bling's house and is very angry. Bloo tries to apoligizes until eventually, Mac forgives him. Duchess however become suspicious and jealous of Bloo's actions and to get revenge, eavesdrops on Bloo's visits with Barry Bling. One day when Mac comes to Foster's and can't find Bloo, Duchess tells Mac about Bloo's deception and Mac becomes both depressed and furious to the point of consuming massive quantities of sugary ice cream until he becomes crazed. Eventually, the ice cream man tells Mac to go home but instead Mac's sugar-crazed state causes him to wander to Barry Bling's house. As Mac tries to find Bloo, he discovers that Barry Bling's wealth is a big lie as another family that lives in his mansion are tied up and held captive in a room, much to Mac's absent-minded state to realize the truth. He then stumbles upon another room where he sees a shrine of Bloo, as well as a Macaroni Sculpture of Bloo and thus Barry Bling's identity is revealed to be none other that Berry. Still madly in love with Bloo and jealous of Mac's relationship with him, Berry ties Mac to the same rubber-band ball she was strapped to and prepares to destroy him with a giant toy train. Bloo comes in and notices Mac and Berry. After some confusion, Berry distracts Bloo by tossing the Automatic Paddleball Prototype to play him, forcing Bloo to decide if he wants the paddleball or his best friend. Bloo picks up the paddleball, but at the same time saves Mac with it and Berry runs into the rubber band ball and bounces away. Bloo embraces Mac feeling guilty for what he had caused and together they both leave to Fosters. Mac tries to tell Bloo about who Berry is/was but he still doesn't understand. Credits The real Bling family looks at the hole left by the world's largest rubber band ball. Duchess then comes in with clothes and sniffs them, saying "Ah! Money!" Trivia *The episode title puns the term "Fair-Weather Friends," a term for people who are only loyal to each other during easy times. *This is the second episode where Mac goes into a massive sugar rush. However, this time he was able to return back to normal more quickly than other episodes. *When Bloo refuses to go with Barry, he quotes some lyrics from the song "My Guy," by Mary Wells in 1964, and covered in 1978 by Sister Sledge. *Wilt, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster do not appear in this episode. *When Mac is trying to tell Bloo that Barry is Berry with Berry hearing the whole conversation, there appears to be a Godzilla toy in the background. *Mac has flashbacks of Berry angrily yelling "That seat's taken!" and "It's Mac, Mac, Mac's the one!" even though he wasn't present around Berry when she said those back in the episode Berry Scary. *Berry's last line was, "What a world! What a world" which is a nod to Wizard of Oz. *When Bloo is playing video games with Barry, Barry offers to play "Immortal Wombat", a play on words of the video game Mortal Kombat Continuity *Berry makes her second and final appearance in this episode (her first was Berry Scary). *Mac goes crazy after eating sugar again (Partying is Such Sweet Soiree). However, this time, it's more of a drunken reaction than a maniacal rampage. *Duchess references the very first episode "House of Bloo's" when she says "Not again!" as Barry chooses to adopt Bloo instead of her. *Richie Wildebrat from "Hiccy Burp" makes a cameo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess Category:Episodes where Mac has a sugar rush